Brand New Eyes
by Horror-Scene-Kid
Summary: Sequel to "Never Lonely Again". Deciding she's ready, Alexa returns to Camp Crystal Lake to restore a life she wanted back. Reuniting with Jason Voorhees was the best thing to happen to her. What happens when someone from the past shows up? Rated M
1. Chapter 1: Alexa Returns

Horror-Scene-Kid is back and she's back with the first chapter of the sequel to _Never Lonely Again_, _Brand New Eyes_. Sorry for the wait guys. In my school, we were wrapping up our third quarterly term, so I had to take care of my grades and whatnot. Only **one** more term until Summer '10!

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the first story along with Alexa and Jason in general. I've been losing my Friday the 13th touch, so I got to go back and watch some of those movies. :-)

I want to give a **major **thank you to _Wife of Jason Voorhees_. She gave me some ongoing ideas and I think I finally know how I'm going to go about this story. Check out some of her stories, I assure you that they're worth the reading!

**As to all you writers, I want to give a brief message:** If you love to write, then by God, write! Don't let people tell you what you can and can't write. It's about unleashing your imagination and aspiring your dreams. I know I may not be "number one" when it comes to writing, I've realized my flaws. In the long run, I'll fix those errors and still continue what I love to do. I want to thank those who stuck with me at my beginning path to writing. It really meant a lot and I wish for all of you who love to write or even just want to take a whack at it, go on and do it. We should still accept the advice and constructive criticism we receive from the more experienced writers as well, I look up to those kinds of writers.

Now, here's my first chapter. Read and enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter One: Alexa Returns**

Three years. It's been three years since she saw him. Alexa could recall all the sleepless nights she went through just thinking about him. Up until now, she didn't realize what an impact he left on her. The impact must've been great if it caused Alexa to see hallucinations of him wherever she went. Whenever she would see him, she would immediately run up to him, but once she came close enough, he vanished within a blink of an eye.

There she sat on her bed, twenty one years of age. As the days went by, she continued to lock herself up in her room. Her family and friends were worried sick and they wanted to send her to a doctor, but she refused, crawling back into her room. Alexa's friends and her family thought the only reason she was like this was due to the death of Kaden. They were all wrong. She never told any one of them what really happened three years back. The only partial truth she told them was Kaden died in a fatal car accident. The truth being Kaden did die, but not in a car accident.

She very well knew the reason why she was this 'sick'. The more obvious reason was Jason Voorhees. Alexa distinctly remembered the day she left. She never regreted it, but hated how it changed her. She hated how every waking moment, all she could do was think of him. It drove her almost to the point of insanity. Was she that much in love with him? Oh yes.

She knew she would have to return sooner or later, she just couldn't decide when that time would be. Seeing Jason once again seemed to be the only remedy to break this curse that took hold of her. Jason wasn't the only one that invaded her mind. She went back to the day she gave birth to that beautiful baby boy. The moment she held the bundle of joy, her heart told her that she should take him with her. Her mind however, knew that it was a mistake if she was ever going to return to Camp Crystal Lake. She gave the boy up for adoption.

Currently, she was apart from two very special people. Alexa knew she would at least see one of them, but would she ever see her biological son? She hoped so. The sound of a phone ringing awakened Alexa from her deep thinking. She checked the caller I.D. on her phone, it read 'Lindsay Ames', her best friend. She wasn't it the mood to talk right at the minute, but she guessed it wouldn't kill her. She answered.

"Hey Lindsay."

"_Alexa! I finally got a hold of you! How are you?_"

How was she? Alexa thought about this.

"Eh. Depressed, as always."

A sigh came from the other end.

"_Alexa, you've been locked in that room for months. You need some serious cheering up right now. Here, I'm driving and I'm only five minutes away. I'm coming to pick you up and we're having a girls' day out._"

Alexa walked over to her window and peeked through the blinds. The thought of being out in the world again frightened her a bit.

"I-I don't know. Besides, I'm feeling a little under the weather today."

"_Oh no, you're not pulling that excuse with me this time. I want you prettied up and outside your house within the next three minutes, got it?_"

"I guess so..."

"_Good. See you soon. Love ya!_"

The phone call was ended. Alexa tossed her phone on her bed. Maybe some time with her best friend was what she needed. Alexa immediately got dressed, fixed her hair and make-up, and headed for the front door.

By the time Alexa headed out of the door, she noticed the blue Porsche Lindsay would always drive around in. She also noticed it was raining lightly. That was a bad thing. Rain always seemed to remind Alexa of Jason due to events that took place in the rain at the time. A honk was heard from the car, signaling for Alexa to get in. She ran over and headed inside of the car only to be greeted by her cheerful friend.

Alexa was then pulled into a quick embrace.

"I'm so glad I finally got you to come out." Lindsay spoke, driving off down the street.

"Yeah." Alexa responded in monotone. She turned her head over to the window, watching the rain drip down.

Lindsay sighed yet again. "Alexa, I know it's been hard without Kaden, but it's been three years now. You've got to move on."

Alexa rolled her eyes in annoyance. She would never waste a tear over that worthless bastard. It's hard when nobody knows the real reason to her depression, but she knew she couldn't tell anyone otherwise it'd end up for the worse.

The only thing Alexa could do as far as a response was nod and continue to look out the window.

"Here, why don't we stop at the local coffee shop. Maybe a nice, warm mocha will help." Lindsay pulled up into the parking lot. The two got out of the car and headed straight inside the shop.

With orders made and given, the two sat down around a table in the corner. Lindsay took a sip of her latte, enjoying the warm sensation. She glanced over at Alexa noticing she hadn't even taken one sip of her mocha.

"Are you really that upset? Mocha's like your favorite drink and you haven't even taken a sip." Lindsay stated, sounding motherly-like.

Alexa looked up at her worried friend with indifferent eyes. She then looked in the opposite direction and her eyes immediately lit up. Lindsay noticed this changed of state and looked in the direction Alexa was looking in, but saw nothing.

Lindsay brought her head back and saw Alexa was still in that wide-eyed trance. She waved her hand in front of Alexa's face, but Alexa was completely hypnotized.

"Alexa? Earth to Alexa, what are you staring at?"

"Don't you see him?" Alexa spoke out, "Look! He's right there!"

Lindsay turned, anxious to see who 'he' was, but she again saw no one. "Who's he? There's no 'he' there. You must be seeing-" Lindsay was then interrupted by Alexa's sudden outburst.

She quickly removed herself from her seat and flew up, "What are you doing here? What do you want from me? Is this a sign that you want me to come back? I can't take this anymore!"

Lindsay was utterly confused. She yet again looked back, but there was no one there. She noticed that all the other customers and workers all had their eyes on them from Alexa's outburst.

"Alexa, please sit down and relax. This is just your mind playing tricks on you." Everyone in the coffee shop slowly returned to what they were doing before.

"I'm sorry Lindsay. I got to go and get away from here." Alexa began packing up and headed for the door.

"Wait! What do you mean you got to get away from here?" Lindsay shouted from across the shop. Before Alexa went out, she responded, "I got to get back to my old life." Alexa then ran and was never seen again, leaving Lindsay pondering worriedly.

Alexa ran up the steps to her front door. The time had came. It was time for her to return to her old life, the life she missed and wanted back dearly. She ran up to her room and began packing everything she needed for the rest of her life. She grabbed her car keys from the kitchen counter and was about to say goodbye to her parents, but realized they were both at work. Instead, she left them a note. Sure it was hard to leave this life officially, but she had another life waiting for her impatiently back at Camp Crystal Lake.

She glanced around her childhood home one last time, soon after fled out of the house. Alexa threw her belongings in the back seat and climbed into the driver's seat. It was time.

She backed out of the driveway and onto the road to Camp Crystal Lake she went. That thought created butterflies in her stomach, she was all around nervous and excited at the same time. The nervous part coming from is if Jason would remember her. The excited part coming from obviously seeing Jason after these long, dreadful three years.

"Well Jason, I'm returning. I just hope you're ready for me to return." With that said, she turned up the radio and sped off onto the highway to New Jersey.

* * *

First chapter completed! I know this chapter is rather short. This was just Alexa's perspective from the separation of her and Jason as well as how it affected her. Much more to be expected in the next chapter when she actually does get reunited with Jason. Super excited to finish that chapter. :-)

Well, thanks for reading. Please lemme know what you guys think, any possible ideas you may want in the story, and all that.

Enjoy the warm weather we're getting!

- Horror-Scene-Kid


	2. Chapter 2: Do You Remember Me?

Hey, I guess I'm updating faster than I thought, which is great. Okay folks, hoped the first chapter was at least a decent start. It'll start getting better from here on, I promise. This is the chapter where Alexa will find Jason.

Thank you readers, reviewers, and everyone else who have begun to stick with this story. I'll do my best to not disappoint you. I'll stop babbling from here...

* * *

**Chapter Two: Do You Remember Me?**

There the car parked. Parked beneath that very sign that her dead, ex-boyfriend and herself carelessly drove on by. Except it only ended up worse for the ex-boyfriend.

Just by looking at that sign, Alexa went through a series of flashbacks and memories. It's funny how your life can change when you least expect it to. Alexa knew in her heart her life changed for the good of it. She didn't want to sound as if her old life was a waste for the last twenty years she got to live it, but this new life she was about to enter seemed right to her. This wouldn't be something you'd expect to hear from _every_ twenty one year old female. This life had only her name written on it.

Her eyes continued to linger upon the words on the decayed sign. It felt as if once she walked right underneath that sign, the gate would close off the rest of the world. Was that a good way to think of it? Well, she had someone waiting in there for her so the rest of the world didn't really matter to her.

Alexa didn't realize up until now that it was close to dark. A light breeze past through her now mid-length brown hair. She enjoyed the sounds of the trees rustling when the wind would blow. Camp Crystal Lake was the ideal place of beauty. Various animals roaming about those woods that called to her. How the lake sparkled both beneath the bright moon and sun. Alexa knew she was more of a woodsy person rather than being in the big city. Places in which a vast civilization was a bother to her, the never ending noise. Here is where you could spend a whole day and night thinking without any interruptions. That is if you weren't caught by Jason Voorhees.

_Jason_. She nearly forgot. Alexa took a look at the sky, seeing the stars glisten and sparkle, the moon creating a glow above her. Adrenaline pumped throughout her veins in her whole body. Anxiety, apprehension, excitement, and relief mixed together. Despite what happened three years back, she could end up just as easily dead. For one thing, it was pitch black. If Jason detected one movement, sound, or even the feeling of presence nearby, it would be like a cat attacking the mouse. It wouldn't end very well.

What if Jason lost hope of her returning? It's been three years for God's sake. Even if she ended up with a machete through her back, it was worth the shot to try and return to how things were. The only difference being that she was now a grown woman, no longer that naïve eighteen year old who didn't really know nor understand much of anything.

It was enough to sit in this car and think of the possible outcomes. Alexa inhaled and exhaled slowly, deciding to get out of her car. She kept her belongings in the back seat, walking upon to the threatening sign. She glanced upon it one last time before heading into the dark woods. Being there at that moment, Alexa felt half of herself return. A feeling she never wanted to loose, she gained back.

Alexa couldn't help but smile. This was probably one of the best things she had felt in a long time, but probably not as great once she sees Jason after these three years. She didn't expect much of a physical change of appearance from him, but she didn't care. It was all Jason, that's what really matters.

Alexa eyed her surroundings, everything was the same. Within this whole campsite, she wondered where Jason could be. He could be stalking about the very woods she was standing in, sharpening his weapons, working on traps for human prey, anything. She knew that if she did find him, she couldn't just run up to him with a smile planted on her face and embrace him. That would've been one of the stupidest ideas _any_ person would think of doing, unless they wanted to randomly die.

How desperately she did want to find him though. The feeling of his arms around her still lingered. It was a sensation no one would ever experience. A different side to Jason that was only meant for her to see. No one else deserved even a second of sympathy from Jason. To be in a society where everyone continued to be judgmental and prejudice upon physical appearance. It didn't make any sense to her and it wouldn't get anyone anywhere in life.

She used to be one of those people. To judge a person without giving a thought to know what they've personally been through or what they're actually like. Kaden himself was the main factor to how she became one of those people. His friends were all the same way, the ones she was forced to hang around. Her skin crawled, remembering the night where Kaden took her. It was a horrible nightmare that was planted into her mind. It would never seem to go away.

The one thing were Kaden did her any justice was being able to experience the miracle of life. Her little baby boy. She prayed that his adopted parents are taking great care of him. He deserves a real life, one to experience normally.

Alexa realized she had been standing in the same position for some time now. It was time to go on and look around, hoping that if she were able to find him, they would be reunited. As time began to fasten and the more steps she took within those woods, an eerie feeling surrounded her. She could smell death. There must've been recent killings done by Jason. She wasn't surprised, even being gone, Jason would still continue to murder those who step upon these grounds.

Alexa only continued to look ahead, hoping not to see shredded carcasses and stained crimson dirt. The cabin in which Kaden first brought Alexa to appeared around a tree. Eager to see if anything still existed within it, she ran over to the porch. Cautiously, Alexa opened the door and peered inside. The smell of rotting wood clinged to her nose. It wasn't particularly a horrid smell, but it did overwhelm her a bit.

The furniture in which she last saw was still left in their places, untouched. Layers of dust did decorate them, leaving this cabin with an ancient atmosphere. Alexa walked over to the kitchen, opening the fridge. A new smell charged right out, ending in Alexa slamming the fridge door shut and breathing for sweet, clean air. The food was rotting away and everything was stale. Something to expect within a three year passing period.

Alexa walked out of the kitchen and over to the staircase, leading upstairs. The wood creaked on it's own, leaving a haunting chill. Alexa carefully walked up the staircase, her hand wrapped tightly around the rail. By the time she reached the top, a gag escaped her mouth. It was the similar smell she had sensed outside earlier. The smell of death. Something had obviously died in here. Alexa kept a hand covering her nose to keep away the putrid oder.

Opening the door to her old bedroom, the oder unleashed into the hallway. Alexa walked in and took notice of Emma's decayed corpse. By the sight of the flesh-eaten skin with the organs nearly decayed, it was hard not to have screamed. That was a night she would never forget. The same night in which she decided to leave this place.

A sadness filled the woman's heart and she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. She did a quick pray to God, leaving Emma's spirit to rest in peace. With no signs of Jason being within that cabin, Alexa decided to head on out. Back in the same position as she was before, Alexa sighed. Was there any hope in being here? For all she knew, Jason could be hiding around any tree, planning her death at this second. A death that would be uncalled for if she didn't get a chance to explain who she was.

In a light whisper, she spoke, "Jason... where are you now?"

As if waiting for the answer to come right out to her, Alexa continued her searching over to the lake. She really only wanted to go over there to witness a scene that has yet failed to amaze her. How could people take this place for advantage? Meaning, how foolish people come here to screw around, get wasted and fill this place with unwanted "dirt". A scene such as the one held before Alexa should be one people should be thankful for. Not to use it for their own "pleasure" spot.

Sure it could be used as a romantic getaway, but not for those who are reckless. That was sickening to watch. She could understand why Jason wanted those people, but just people in general to be eliminated. They wouldn't leave him alone. Alexa smiled then, except he wasn't technically alone. He isn't aware that she's here right now is all.

Realizing she was upon one of the docks, Alexa set herself down. The tips of her shoes barely brushed the surface of the water. It would've been better if Jason was right beside her.

Unknowingly to Alexa, Jason was literally right behind Alexa. Well, not in a sense that if she looked back, his looming, tall figure would be _right_ there. He was actually hidden within a few trees, watching the woman's every move. Jason thought of this woman to be one of _those_ people, ones that didn't mean anything to him. Ones that were just a sack of meat. Except he kept receiving this vibe, that she was someone else. Someone that he had seen before and didn't want to harm her in any way. Could it be _her_?

No, that's impossible. She left him three years ago, meaning she didn't give a damn for him. That was Jason's interpretation of the night she left. Everything they had been through, Jason wasted his buried emotions on. It angered him to a point that he wanted to go out into the city again, find her and kill her. To see the pain and fear in her eyes all at once. How could she leave like that? Jason then remembered what happened that night, where he brutally murdered that one girl. Not only did he do that, but he also hurt her. He did hurt her, leaving a cut on one of her forearms. What was he thinking? He wasn't, the instinct to kill was strong, the sight of any human turned on that need to kill. He didn't kill her though, realizing it was Alexa the minute he harmed her.

He assumed the only reason she left was because she was afraid of him. Jason knew this had to be true, that was the reason for why he didn't feel the need to be close to other humans. This camp was all he needed. No one else. Mankind was a joke to him, every single one of them. So why can't he stop thinking about Alexa? Probably the impact she left on him. Funny, Jason didn't even know he did the same to her.

Jason set his eyes back on that woman who continued to stay in the same position. For once in his life, actually second, he wasn't sure if he should kill her. If only there was some sort of sign to tell him it's her. How would he react if that really was Alexa? How would she react when she sees him?

Something did click into Jason's head though. If Alexa actually returned, it must mean she came back for a reason. The only reason Jason concluded to was himself. It had to be. _Alexa_. He had missed her during these years of her absence. It felt like this place lost all it's senses without her. The desire to hold her became stronger, a feeling that he thought he wouldn't have to worry about ever again since her departure.

A sudden move came from the girl, Jason immediately had his focus on her. Alexa stood up and brushed herself clean. She let out another agitated sigh. All hopes for finding Jason seemed to be falling down the drain. Why couldn't he just pop out now?

The minute Alexa thought that, Jason appeared from the trees into a clearing. It was like God answered her prayers. Jason Voorhees was standing only a few feet away from her. This excited her. Any other person who witnessed this would've screamed and tried to run away. Alexa only stood where she was. Her heart began picking up it's pace. This was it, this was the moment she's been wanting after three _long_ years.

"Jason?" Alexa spoke, breaking the silence that was between them.

Jason only tilted his head. Alexa smiled, that was always cute when he did that. Jason heard the voice, it did sound similar to Alexa's voice, but he didn't let his guard down yet. His trusty machete was still attached to his left leg and he could pop it out whenever he needed to.

Alexa took a few steps toward him. This made Jason somewhat uneasy, seeing a human unknown made him want to aim his machete and throw it through her heart to see her end right then and there. Alexa could sense Jason's uneasiness. He probably doesn't recognize her yet. Alexa knew she had to say something.

Before she would say anything however, she took cautious steps toward Jason. The closer she got, the more she could make out his appearance. He still was the same, the same Jason. This satisfied her. Before any one of them could realize, they were about two inches apart from each other. Jason yet had done anything to show he didn't approve of this. He was still curious to know if this was his Alexa. Jason then flinched from the human contact from Alexa's hand on his chest, over where his undead heart would be. This was like a spark, to awaken the once strong bond between them.

Alexa finally spoke, "Jason, it's me. If you had a feeling that it was _her_ that you hadn't seen for three years, well she's back and standing right in front of you. It's me, _Alexa_." Jason's eyes were locked with Alexa's. This was her. She came back, she actually came back. After the years, he had lost hope. He didn't need to hope anymore.

Alexa let her hand fall back down to her side. "I bet I got some explaining to do, huh?" Jason only nodded in response. As if anything in the world didn't matter, Jason pulled Alexa close to him, embracing her protectively and affectionately.

* * *

Second chapter completed. I loved writing this chapter to be honest. Well, that's all I'm going to say. Chapter Three may be awhile... I don't know, we'll see. =] P.S. If you find a lot of typos in this chapter, sorry. It was long and I got a bit lazy to re-read and check. I'll get to doing that soon though.

- Horror-Scene-Kid


	3. Chapter 3: Confessions Revealed

Here I am again, bringing you guys another updated chapter. Woo! I appreciate the following readers. I'll do my absolute best to get this story going and going. Well, that's about it.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Confessions Revealed**

With what seemed like an eternity, the two finally released. Alexa then knew it was time for her to explain herself for her departure and what has happened with her since. She could tell Jason wanted to hear her story now by the eagerness held in his eyes. Jason took a second to realize that the atmosphere just didn't feel right.

Grabbing Alexa's wrist, he pulled her along into the woods. Alexa didn't understand the meaning of his actions, but she decided to play along anyway. She didn't feel the need to fight back anymore. Alexa then noticed that the two of them were in a more secluded area from the rest of the campsite. A clearing came into their view, the only audible noise was Jason's heavy breathing as well as the rustling of the trees.

When a tree blocked their path, Jason stopped and turned his head to welcome his eyes to Alexa. Alexa was unable to make of the emotions held in those eyes, but she had to smile.

"You picked a beautiful spot." Alexa had to admit that, Jason never seemed to fail her.

Jason only continued to stare into her eyes. His heavy soul, however, did lighten a bit. To see her smile was all he really wanted. He could tell by Alexa's body language that she was uneasy on how to begin her story. He couldn't blame her, it's been quite some time. He hoped to God that having her relive those past three months didn't cause her to remember horrible memories. Even if they were apart for that long, he hoped Alexa had a more easy going life. Far from what he went through, plain misery.

"Well, I should probably begin then." Alexa suddenly spoke out. Her voice contained stuttering. Was it going to be that hard? Jason surely hoped not. He brought his hand up to her cheek, giving a gentle caress to comfort her as well as if saying, 'Take your time, you don't have to rush.'

Once Jason retreated his hand back to his side, Alexa continued. "To summarize these past three months, it was pure misery for me." Jason immediately raised his eyes at this statement. Pure misery? At the sight of Alexa's eyes slightly watering, he fought the urge to wrap his arms around her.

"All I could do was think of you. You won't believe how many countless, sleepless nights I went through. Every thought was either of you, this place, or the ba-" Alexa suddenly silenced herself. Jason stood in front of her with confused eyes. Why didn't she finish her sentence?

Alexa knew Jason was staring at her, wanting her to finish up that last statement. She couldn't was the thing. She was going to say the baby, _her_ baby. Alexa was hesitant about telling Jason as to what she did with her baby. Actually, she was surprised that he didn't show any signs noticing that she wasn't 'pregnant' nor has a baby with her. 'He probably forgot.' Alexa thought, hoping.

"Forget about that last part. It's not important." Yeah, it was hard to lie to him. Even if he wasn't the biological father, it still felt as if she kept a part of him away. Hidden forever. "Anyway, I never forgot about you. You may wonder if returning back home was a mistake. To be honest, I can't exactly answer that. Don't get me wrong, seeing my friends and family filled my heart. But... you left such an impact on me Jason. It's like you attached strings to me, no matter where I went, I felt like I was being pulled closer to this place. You may assume that I'm mentally insane, but I feel like I belong here, with you. You're the reason why I'm standing right in front of you at this second."

Jason wasn't surprised at anything that Alexa just mentioned. In fact, even though he didn't want her to go through that, he had a feeling that she was miserable and lonely. Lonely? She had friends and family that cared and loved her every waking moment. Maybe, that wasn't enough for her.

"Was your three months any better than mine?" Alexa inquired.

Jason wanted to laugh at this question, but that never came through. Of course it wasn't any better. He shook his head, meaning 'no'. He noticed she mouthed the word, "Oh." He caught a glimpse of melancholy in her eyes. Was she expecting this? He assumed that she was thinking the same way of himself, not wanting to other to suffer more.

Within a blink of an eye, Alexa completely turned around and brought her arm to her face. Unaware to Jason, Alexa was wiping the tears away from her eyes. There was one question she felt the need to ask. So, she turned back around.

"Did you miss me?" Alexa asked, in an audible whisper.

Jason felt as if his heart was squeezed. Did he miss her? He thought about the day she would return. He would always await by the entrance each day, hoping to see that familiar face. He thought about the day he would get to hold her yet again. He thought and thought. Even after three months, he never quit. He knew she would return. But how could he tell her if he missed her? The idea hit Jason immediately.

Alexa was about to reply, when Jason grabbed her hand. Maybe this would answer the question. She allowed Jason to bring to her to whatever destination he was intending to go to. As Jason was walking forth, Alexa only studied her surroundings. Much hadn't changed thankfully. She admired everything the way she left it. This would now be home. Her new home. What was she to think of that? Everything.

Alexa was then looking at another tree in which blocked their walkway. Except, this tree held some writing within the bark. She walked up closed to examine the writing. It was a bit hard to read, but once Alexa viewed the words, she knew she found her answer. Tracing the words, 'Jason and Alexa', a light grin was placed upon her lips. By how the letters were made, Alexa could tell Jason carved this with his machete. It was somewhat sloppy, but she couldn't care less. It came from Jason. He showed her how much he had missed her.

"I finally see. I love it. This is going to mean a lot." Alexa turned herself around, facing him. Looking at her, one thought struck Jason for the longest time. She was going to be with him from now on. By the looks of it, he knew that she knew that she belonged to him. It's just hard for him to imagine having a companion now. Sure he handled the situation beforehand three years back, but this will be forever and always. He would have to be more aware of her human needs and such. Things that didn't concern him since he's dead.

With the feeling of one grabbing his own hand, Jason was brought back to reality. He noticed his fingers were intertwined with Alexa's. This time, Alexa was the one leading him to a different location. This was new. Of course, he let it happen since it was Alexa leading him. Someone like Jason wouldn't let a random stranger lead him like this. That shouldn't even be a thought.

Crystal Lake was coming more into view. Sunrise was approaching, the sparkling of the lake wasn't visible due to the sun's disappearance. Alexa came to a halt, letting go of Jason's hand. The sudden coldness of Jason's usual hand returned. He brought his head over to Alexa who was only staring ahead. What did she want?

"Jason," Alexa said. With the sound of his name, Jason controlled his breathing to hear what she would say next, "I'm in the mood for a morning swim. Do you mind?" Alexa then looked into his eyes, finding him looking at the lake. That very lake that took him under the dark, blue depths. He slightly shuddered from the familiar feeling of water filling his whole body. He knew she could swim. Or so he hoped to believe so.

Jason nodded 'no', jerking his head in the direction of the lake. He didn't mind for her to go and swim. Alexa gave a quick smile, running to one of the docks. She didn't have a bathing suit on, but she didn't care. Clothes would have to do for now. Taking in a small inhale, Alexa dived into the cold waters of Crystal Lake. The drop in temperature of the water caused Alexa to feel more awake and aware. Letting herself float along the surface, she stared at the brightening sky. Her mind drifted into a sea of thoughts.

Jason, however, watched her intensely as she relaxed into the water. He sat against an old tree, thinking himself. All this time, as Alexa had returned, he couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. Something was... missing. He recalled back to the earlier years, in which Alexa was younger. Her physical appearance had certainly changed. She grew more into a beautiful young woman. She was more _thin_ looking. But what hadn't made her look thin before? The answer thus struck Jason as fast as the question appeared. Alexa was pregnant before she left. That's right, what ever happened to the baby? Why didn't she bring the baby along? That's probably what she was trying to hide earlier. It had to be.

Jason felt like he demanded some answers. Why did he have interest whether the baby was fine or not? He shook the thought away. He walked upon the same dock Alexa had been on. Expecting to see Alexa underneath, he was only greeted with the current of the waves. Where did she go? With no sign of her, he felt himself go into a frenzy. Did she drown? Jason thought of better excuses, anything as to that last resort.

He looked back in case she got out another way. Nothing, not one sign. He returned back to his position, knowing what he must do. He immediately did so. Jason, feeling claimed into the depths of the lake, began looking about. He noticed the familiar figure ahead, slowly sinking to the bottom. Pushing himself in that direction, he grabbed Alexa around the waist and pushed upward. The only sound of music would've been Alexa's lungs inhaling the sweet oxygen. He heard nothing.

He climbed onto the dock, Alexa slung over his shoulder. Now on land, Jason brought Alexa to the ground hoping she would regain consciousness. It could only be a matter of seconds whether she would do so, or end up for the worse. A sudden cough relieved Jason from his horrible predictions. Alexa brought herself up, coughing out the water that entered her body. Her vision was slightly blurry, only seeing a dark figure in front of her.

'What happened?' Alexa pondered to herself. She then realized she was shivering wildly. Being in the cold water for that long was not a brilliant idea. Thinking of heading into a cabin for warmth was left when warmth then spread throughout her whole body. She felt the oh-so familiar body embracing her small form for warmth. "I guess I must've... passed out." It was kind of stupid to think that would happen, but Alexa said it anyway.

Jason didn't respond in any way, only making sure if she was alright. The urge to bring up the baby topic would not leave his mind. However, his urges would soon be fulfilled.

"Jason. Do you remember that I was... pregnant?" The question slipped out of Alexa's mouth. She knew it was no use hiding it. He was probably going to bring it up somehow or it would've just came on it's own. She felt Jason's head shake, meaning 'yes'.

"I gave _him _up for adoption." Him? Adoption? This took Jason by surprise.

* * *

Chapter three. Hoped it was enjoyable to read. I know it's starting off a little... boring I guess. The main events will appear within later chapters, no worries. I'm officially on spring break, so hopefully more time to read and write chapters. =]

- Horror Scene Kid


	4. Author's Note: I'm Back

**Horror-Scene-Kid reporting after a long absence from FanFiction. **

**Hello everyone!  
**

I apologize for my long, unexpected absence from updating or even signing on to check out some of those new/updated horror fictions. I have received many notifications as far as reviews, favorites/alerts, and messages from fans. I thought I would write out this author's note as an easier way to tell all of those expecting/hoping for a new chapter of my Friday the 13th story... and there shall be. Before I "took a break" if you will, I've typed up most of the chapter. I plan to overlook, edit one last time, and finally publish. I appreciate all those who've read and reviewed during my absence. It makes me happy to know some of you still enjoy reading my story. Once chapter four is posted, however, there will be a change in how I portray Jason FYI. I won't explain through this note, but chapter four will have the details. Just letting you all know.

To those who have messaged me through FF, I will be getting back to you ASAP. Sorry for the soon-to-be late replies, but I have returned and will get back on more frequently (I hope).

Side notes to others:

**Wife of Jason Voorhees/good friend Diana** - I've gotten your e-mails and sorry for the long, LONG and LATE reply. I've been pretty tied up and haven't gotten a chance to reply at all. I've read your e-mails and it put a smile on my face to know you still thought of me and decided to type up a "checking up on you" e-mail. I appreciated it even if I haven't responded since December, I believe. I will get back to you on that ASAP and I plan to read some of your updated stories, which I've received notification for. :)

**Bismark Alexander - **Not to worry, I've received notification of your messages through FF. I appreciate your suggestions you've stated in your initial message and the messages following I'm sorry to say I wasn't there to respond. I will get back to you on that ASAP as well. Thank you for the messages though. :)

This basically applies to everyone else who's been waiting for a new chapter/messaged me about if I'm still updating. I will be. Thank you for checking up on me, if I would call it that. I appreciated all reviews/messages and everything else!

**BTW**, wear _green _tomorrow. St. Patrick's Day. You don't want to be pinched in certain areas... just saying.

**Bye for now!**


	5. Chapter 4: SOUT

I can't guarantee this to be a grand comeback of updating after countless months, but I tried and this is what I got for those who were waiting...  
BTW, S.O.U.T. is the title of this chapter like it says below. I just couldn't fit it all when I added this. :P

* * *

**Chapter Four: Series Of Unfortunate Thoughts**

Eyes that witnessed it's death bringer met the eyes of the grim reaper himself. His bulky figure loomed over his latest kill, admiring that same captured look upon his victims. Their mouths agape and eyes bulged out of their sockets. Deciding that he felt satisfied with himself, Jason pulled out his sidekick, his machete, and left the corpse to rot, along with it's corpse family scattered about.

Jason adjusted his eyes to the increasing sunlight as morning intruded it's way in on the campsite. He glanced over at the non-vacant cabin not too far away from him. Reeling his mind back a few hours, he recalled Alexa telling him that she gave birth to a baby boy and he was up for adoption. Shortly after, Alexa's eyes rolled in the back of her head and then she went limp. Jason brought her unconscious body back to that cabin where she was currently still trapped in her lifeless body and blackened mind. That gave him a chance to really comprehend exactly what she told him. Alexa had a baby boy and gave him up for adoption. He really didn't think too much of it though. Three years ago, she was pregnant so eventually she had to give birth. However, though he had his conclusions that Alexa wouldn't really keep the baby for multiple reasons, Jason held onto a small, skeptical outlook of this too. Minds change and he was sure Alexa could have easily changed her mind at any given moment, especially that moment where she held the little one. To hold an infant... what would that feel like? Jason remembered stories his mother used to tell him as a child reminding him the feeling he gave his mother when she held him for the first time after giving birth. Every mother supposedly says it's a feeling you won't forget.

That got Jason curious, but he forced the curiosity out of him as fast as it came. Useless to think of such fluffy things. The baby belongs to another family now and will be given a chance at a real life. A wave of movement crept it's way over Jason for a split second. He laugh[ed], thinking of a baby actually being around here at Camp Crystal Lake, with him while he murdered. An infant would certainly make him weak. It would be his downfall, especially if someone were to find him and use him against Jason. His reputation would sink so low, a simple murder in another state by a simple guy could overpower him in the news. His mind shifted thoughts as Alexa appeared in there. And then there was Alexa... too much has happened after her arrival. She brought the hatchet and broke the lock that held his positive emotions inside, the same emotions he was putting forth to a woman. Someone knowing of Alexa's existence here and unharmed would bring the audience to think there was something going on. Something that would show that mass murderer, Jason Voorhees, doesn't exactly kill every human would sets foot on his territory. The thought was painfully unnerving.

He furrowed whatever existent brow he had and grunted his hoarse and deep voice. Alexa was something else and as sad as he thought it was to admit it, she brought some 'adventure' into his eternal life. Sure killing kept him entertained periodically, but there was nothing in the spaces. Alexa filled those in perfectly.

A somewhat sigh escaped his lips. Sheathing his machete, Jason set himself between a surrounding of trees and the waters of the lake, his favorite selection of spots when he was in his deep-thinking mode. Luckily no one was bothering to visit if it weren't for the fact that it was early morning.

He returned his thoughts back on Alexa. This now twenty-one-year-old who had done too much damage. Damage in a sense of change. Change was the epicenter of his life at that moment. He definitely didn't feel comfortable with this change, but at the same time, it was just something he grew accustomed to. Every thought of her brought that pleasant yet unpleasant tingle in him. He told himself to channel that feeling elsewhere. Every first sight of her made him want to embrace her with an abundant amount of affection he himself didn't even know he could bring forth. He demanded himself to erase such actions when he is around her from now on. Why this sudden change of heart? This was **his real** way of showing affection toward her. A way in which nothing was at risk. He just couldn't bring himself to risk anything anymore. He had a murderous lifestyle to live up to and expectations to meet, to make sure this place stays pure. Of course Alexa would never leave though, scratch that, her freedom left the minute her foot set foot onto this land last. She was bound to the invisible chains he attached to her. There was no more randomly 'leaving' because she was scared again. If Jason was in one of his fits of rage like before and briefly harmed her, she won't have those rights to get up and leave. Those chains are there and by damn will they remain there, secured tightly around her.

He isn't trying to make this a prison for her, but she needs to understand that they'll be together, yes, but not in some fairytale happy and romantic ending. She wasn't a princess saved by the knight in shining armor and off they go to la la land in perfect harmony. He slapped himself mentally. He should have had these thoughts a long time ago. It was foolish to encourage this affection when Alexa was only around him. He definitely understood now that he was capable of... realizing that he had those feelings, but showing them often would need to be no more. There was just too much on the line to risk. Alexa would eventually realize what he would be intending on doing, especially when she's around him now. That's the way it needs to be and he would go to Hell and back to make sure it stays that way.

Under any circumstances, however, wouldn't change that she's his.

Back at the cabin, Alexa effortlessly brought herself up from the bed. Feeling more alive than before, she felt a shower was needed. Gathering this and that, Alexa walked out and was greeted by an overcast day.

'Looks like it might rain,' she thought, humming a low tune.

To her liking, the cabins with shower stalls approached in her view. She entered the nearest cabin and discarded immediately of her filthy clothes. As warm water slid down her body, she also allowed herself to be consumed in deep thoughts. So, here she was again. This is what she wanted. Camp Crystal Lake and Jason Voorhees. Looking down at her matured body, Alexa knew it had been a long time since that night. Goosebumps playfully made their way along her pale skin. Reliving that night made her shiver even under the warm water. She knew she would never forget witnessing the horrid murder of Emma and how Jason looked at her afterward. It was like he was consumed by this murderous and dark trance, unaware of who anyone is, but the desire to kill or even harm who was there anyway.

Three years though. For anyone, it seems to be a long time at first, but it would pass by. For Alexa, it was at least a decade that she felt passed because of her situation. For Jason... he probably just killed and didn't have a care except in awaiting for her return. Before passing out, Alexa received how he felt about seeing her again just by his actions through affection. So that should tell her that he definitely missed her too, right?

Alexa turned off the faucet and stepped out of the stall, wrapping her petite frame with a towel. The mirror ahead of her gave an invitation and she tip-toed gracefully over to it. A light laugh slipped through. Alexa motioned her eyes to the open archway leading to the stalls. The thought of Jason appearing through that archway and embracing her from behind had Alexa smiling. Like old times.

Her smile faded when Jason never appeared from around the corner. Glancing at herself quickly through the mirror, noticing the prominent bags underneath her eyes, she let out a disappointed sigh and carried on with getting dressed. Then she left the cabin.

Standing in the middle of some tall trees had Alexa feel like an easy kill. Where was Jason anyway? She turned a 360 and didn't notice any bulky figure, hockey mask, or even sudden movement from anything. In fact, everything seemed dead quiet, like a ghost town. The birds weren't chirping, the trees weren't rustling in the wind, and there wasn't even the sound of a twig snapping in the distance. Fall was beginning to take place as Alexa noticed the change in colors everywhere, but that doesn't mean everything should be dead quiet. That was for the depressing Winter days.

Jason, on the other hand, clearly saw Alexa standing like a deer in headlights from afar. His sense of vision had always been strong and once he saw a short brunette, he knew it was her. Jason noticed her facial expressions changed from confused to worried, most likely thinking about him and where he was. His previous battlefield with his mind forced him to stay where he was and only keep an eye on her. He really was afraid that being around her would change everything he set for himself and then the next thing he knew he would be embracing her lovingly. It wasn't going to happen that easily this time.

Alexa made her cautious steps and unknowingly to her, she was heading toward Jason, who at that moment was heading toward her. It only took her a few loud stomps later to realize. His hockey mask grew in size as he approached. Alexa was taken aback when he stopped abruptly about seven feet before her. 'Why is he so far away?'

"Hi," she muffled through somewhat closed lips. It was rather uneasy to suddenly talk to him. Jason wasn't exactly being very inviting to her with open arms. When she didn't receive any sort of response, she continued further anyway.

"Okay uhm. I can see there are no visitors right now. Want to go do something? Take a walk maybe?" Alexa hung her head low after asking, waiting more for a response and less signs being shown that he was in one of his moods. When absolutely nothing, Jason earned himself a disappointed sigh. Alexa stepped forward, but this didn't change anything about him.

"Jason, are you alright? Is something wrong? Did _I _do something wrong? Please answer me." She begged with pleading eyes at his dark, unemotional ones. After another failed attempt at figuring out the beast, beauty turned around when she felt his hand grab a hold of her wrist.

"Ja-," the two were interrupted when they spotted a simple gray family van pull in. Jason studied the van long and hard, wishing he could just burn it right then and there. As expected even though, a man and a woman came out. 'Typical,' Jason rolled his eyes. 'Pick a spot, have sex, and let me skew you to get it over with.'

Alexa had those exact thoughts too. She looked over to Jason, his eyes boring into the couple, wishing they would drop dead. However, the couple pulled out what seemed to be a baby cradle from the backseat. This suddenly intrigued Jason. Did someone really bring their baby? **Here** of all places? Never in his adult life existence while killing did he stumble upon an actual family. It was always the restless teenagers to just make themselves comfy here. But this was new, this was different. The two had guessed the man to be the father, who pulled out the infant and handed it to the woman, who supposedly was mother. She held the bundle firmly in her arms, smiling as she wiggled her fingers over it. The sound of a comforting mother/child laugh filled Jason's and Alexa's ears. More preferred to hear rather than nothing, but Jason didn't care. Actually this family scene didn't change anything and didn't make him caring, they were still trespassing. He advanced forward without a second thought.

Alexa took quick notice of this.

"Jason! No!"

She ran after him, in hopes of saving someone at least just this time.

* * *

It's shorter than usual. This chapter is really a filler-in for the bigger events that will take place. Plus, I felt like leaving another cliff hanger if it bothers someone...  
Also, since it's been awhile, I haven't been keeping myself updated with this story, so if something looks wrong, feel free to point it out.

- Horror-Scene-Kid **:]**


End file.
